villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Galactic Empire
|skills = Advanced Technology Star Destroyers TIE fighters Dark side of the Force Control over countless planets Dominance over the entire galaxy Imperial Stormtrooper Armies at their command |goals = Rule the galaxy unopposed. (Succeeded) Defeat the Rebel Alliance. Establish peace with the New Republic (Legends). |crimes = Genocide Oppression Slavery Mass murder Mundicide |type of villains = Galactic Imperialists}} The Galactic Empire, often simply referred to as the Empire, is the main antagonistic faction of the Star Wars original trilogy. It is a powerful and corrupt intergalactic empire that rules the Star Wars galaxy. It was originally the Galactic Republic before it was corrupted into an autocratic dictatorship by Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. They ruled most of the galaxy until they were defeated and overthrown by the Rebel Alliance, which was reorganized into the New Republic after the Battle of Endor, one of the Empire's greatest defeats and, subsequently, the beginning of the Empire's collapse. Canon Galactic Empire The Galactic Empire, which was the first to be an interplanetary empire, was founded in 19 BBY, the final year and final days of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order, as well as the Clone Wars, after Clone Order 66 was enacted by Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, which ordered all clone troopers to turn on their Jedi Generals. Order 66 took place immediately after Jedi Master Mace Windu and 3 other Jedi Masters went and attempted to arrest the now-revealed Darth Sidious but were killed by the Sith Lord with the help of Jedi Knight now-turned Sith apprentice Darth Vader. Sidious ordered his new apprentice to go to the Jedi Temple with a great many of the 501st Clone Battalion and kill all Jedi within the Temple, including the younglings. To ensure "Peace and Security" to the galaxy, the Republic was reorganized into an oppressive Empire based on tyranny and brutality. Funds were diverted from social programs into a massive military buildup, most notably the Stormtroopers. The Empire was also the creator of the Death Star, which they used to destroy Alderaan. After the destruction of their second Death Star, and the death of Galactic Emperor Palpatine at the hands of Darth Vader, though the latter had been converted back to Anakin Skywalker due to his son Luke Skywalker, the Empire had begun to fracture into the Imperial remnants. Palpatine had not planned for succession and instead planned a last vindictive strike against not only Rebel worlds but the Empire as well for failing to protect him. Called Operation Cinder part of the Contingency, worlds such as Naboo and Vardos were targeted for destruction. The Imperial forces carrying out this mission were defeated by the Rebels. In 5 ABY, a year after the Battle of Endor, the rebels had formed the New Republic to govern the galaxy, as the Republic of old did before the rise of the Empire. The rest of the Imperial remnant forces were defeated by the New Republic after attempting a final stand at the planet Jakku. The Imperials were dealt a decisive blow at Jakku, with the remains of many of their star destroyers crashed in the deserts of that world. A short time after the Battle of Jakku, Grand Vizier Mas Amedda signed a peace treaty called the Galactic Concordance and a document called Imperial Instruments of Surrender with the New Republic that imposed harsh terms on what was left of the Galatic Empire. Legacy After the signing of the concordance, a couple of Imperial remnants: the Cold War Imperial remnant and the Queluhan Nebula Imperial remnant jumps into hyperspace to the Unknown Regions except for the Core Worlds and Inner Rim Imperial remnant. There Supreme Leader Snoke took over their leadership as they reformed the remnants of the Galactic Empire into The First Order. Legends Imperial Remnant The deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, caused the downfall of the Empire, as Palpatine did not plan for succession of rule. Various imperial figures became warlords in an attempt to claim the Empire for themselves, while the rebels grew into the New Republic. By the time the Empire had been restructured, it's economy was weak, and it only ruled a small handful of planets, reducing the Empire to the Imperial Remnant. The Remnant signed a peace treaty with the New Republic ending the Galactic Civil War. The Remnant was not a dictatorship, but a confederacy that did not enlist in xenophobia or slavery as the Galactic Empire historically had. When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the Galaxy, the Remnant fought alongside the New Republic and defeated the invaders. Fel Empire When Jagged Fel became the Head of State for the Imperial Remnant, the Remnant began to grow once more. Eventually, the Remnant was once again an Empire, but the new Empire was quite sympathetic. Aliens were treated just as humans were treated, funds went to social programs and it's military protected the innocent. It even trained its own branch of Force-sensitives, the Imperial Knights. At the same time, the One Sith lead by Darth Krayt began manipulating events throughout the Galaxy. They sabotaged the Ossus recovery project, which would help worlds devastated by the Yuuzhan Vong. The Galactic Alliance blamed the Vong and soon the Alliance was in chaos. As the Galactic Alliance threatened the lives of the people of the Fel Empire, the Empire reluctantly declared war on its former ally. The Fel Empire emerged victoriously and briefly ruled the Galaxy. Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire and Empire-in Exile The reign of the Fel Empire was short. Darth Krayt staged a coup against Emperor Roan Fel and crowned himself Emperor. The Fel Empire then became Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire. Emperor Krayt waged a genocidal war against the planet, Mon Cala. This rendered the planet was uninhabitable, and millions of life-forms became extinct. But Roan Fel was not dead and formed the Empire-in-Exile, a rebel faction determined to restore the Glory of the Fel Empire. They were joined by the Alliance Remnant, another rebel faction determined to restore the Galactic Alliance. After a long war, the two factions emerged victoriously, but Fel died in the final battle (He fell to the dark side and was killed by Antares Draco). In the end, the Empire merged with the Alliance and the Jedi Order to form the Galactic Federation Triumvirate, a peaceful government that united every single planet in the galaxy. Military The Galactic Empire's Imperial Army was the successor of the Republic military was responsible for carrying out military operations and maintaining control over the Empire's planets and outposts. It is divided into 4 sections. *Imperial Army *Imperial Navy *Imperial Military Police *Stormtrooper Corps Members Sith *Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious - Founder / Galactic Emperor / Owner of the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Eclipse / Dark Lord of the Sith *Darth Vader - Second-in-Command / Chief Enforcer / Supreme Commander of the Imperial military / Commanding Officer of the Death Squadron / Owner of the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Executor / Dark Lord of the Sith Officers *Mas Amedda - Grand Vizier *Wilhuff Tarkin - Grand Moff of the Outer Rim Territories / Commanding Officer of the Death Star / Owner of the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Executrix '' *Tiann Jerjerrod - Moff / Commanding Officer of the Death Star II *Grand Admiral Thrawn - Grand Admiral / Commanding Officer of the Seventh Fleet / Commanding Officer of the ''Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Chimaera '' *Conan Antonio Motti - Admiral / Chief of the Imperial Navy *Gallius Rax - Counselor to the Empire / Owner of the ''Executor-class Star Dreadnought Ravager *Garrick Versio - Admiral of the Imperial Security Bureau / Commanding Officer of the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Eviscerator *Kendal Ozzel - Admiral / Commanding Officer of the Death Squadron / Commanding Officer of the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Executor '' *Firmus Piett - Admiral / Commanding Officer of the Death Squadron / Commanding Officer of the ''Executor-class Star Dreadnought Executor '' *Kassius Konstantine - Admiral / Commanding Officer of the ''Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Relentless '' *Cassio Tagge - Grand General / Chief of the Imperial Army / Owner of the ''Executor-class Star Dreadnought Executor *Maximilian Veers - General / Commanding Officer of the Blizzard Force *Orson Krennic - Director of Advanced Weapons Research *Cumberlayne Aresko - Commandant / Headmaster of the Academy for Young Imperials / Commanding Officer of the Lothal Garrison *Myles Grint - Taskmaster / Deputy Headmaster of the Academy for Young Imperials / Commanding Officer of the Lothal Garrison *Rae Sloane - Grand Admiral / Commanding Officer of the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Ultimatum / Commanding Officer of the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Ravager Agents and Soldiers *Alexsandr Kallus - Agent of the Imperial Security Bureau / Commander / Owner of the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Lawbringer *CC-2224/Cody - Clone Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion *Iden Versio - Commander of the Inferno Squad / Commanding Officer of the Raider II-class Corvette Corvus *Gideon Hask - Member/Commander of the Inferno Squad *Gar Saxon - Imperial Viceroy of Mandalore Inquisitors *The Grand Inquisitor - Leader *Second Sister *Fifth Brother *Sixth Brother *Seventh Sister *Eighth Brother *Ninth Sister *Tenth Brother Gallery Declaration2.png|With the end of the Clone Wars, Darth Sidious became Emperor of the First Galactic Empire. Moff_Tarkin.png|Vader, Sidious, and Tarkin oversee the Death Star's construction. Celebration_of_Jedi_end_Imperial_Palace_Ameda.jpg|A celebration of the demise of the Jedi led by Grand Vizier Mas Amedda. Empire_Day_parade.png|"Glory of the Empire" was played during the yearly Empire Day celebrations across Imperial space. Tarkin with Vader.jpeg Stormtroopers assembled.jpeg|The Empire's forces assembled for the Emperor's arrival. Crimson-guard.jpg Imperial dignitaries.jpg|Imperial Dignitaries Fel_Bastion.jpg|The 501st legion swear loyalty to Roan Fel's rebellion. The New Galactic Empire.jpeg|The New Galactic Empire Trivia *The Galactic Empire was primarily based on America during the Vietnam War, with Palpatine specifically being based on then-President Richard Milhouse Nixon. Elements of the Roman Empire, Nazi Germany, and the USSR were also thrown into the mix. Navigation pl:Imperium Galaktyczne Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Imperialists Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Slaver Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Propagandists Category:Organizations Category:Hegemony Category:Supremacists Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful Category:Polluters Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Jingoist Category:Betrayed Category:Disciplinarians Category:Legacy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Posthumous Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Conspirators Category:Totalitarians Category:Mascots